The invention relates to automobile racing and, more particularly, to a trueing tool for trueing up lug nut holes of a vehicles wheel.
In automobile racing, the concentricity and consistency of wheels is extremely important.
Many wheels used in racing have holes and tapered seats which are stamped. These holes are irregular and inconsistent.
A tool for removing material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,149 to Geise and entitled "Header Tube Tool". The tool is used to remove material from a body about the circumference of an aperture through the body. However, the tool does not disclose concentrically aligning a cutting tool with a lug nut hole of an automobile wheel.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for trueing up a lug nut hole of an automobile which utilizes alignment means for enabling a cutting tool to concentrically remove debris, cut, and true the lug nut hole.